Midnight Captive
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: "Didn't you promise...the only one you'd love...would be dad?" Chikage has meet another and is getting remarried. At first Kaito doesn't mind too much but when stepdad decides to show another side of him when Chikage is away...he isn't sure how much more he can take before he breaks. Abuse fic. Pairings pending.


**Yeah, I needed to write this. I'm just procrastinating from school life. LOL sorry for disappearing for almost two months, I am totally failing Physics and really need a boost. Anyone that helps tutor me, I'll name my firstborn after you LOL, maybe idk I just need the help desperately. I'm going to die before this year ends OTL I have two exams that will last the whole day tomorrow and yeah I'm shot and NEED the angst writing. **

**Well, this was the most popular prompt on my poll apparently and I felt the need to flesh it out. It's only the prologue so it might be disorganized in a way. If Kaito is OOC in this chapter, well if it happened to you, can you blame him? **

**Enjoy.**

He was dangerous.

That was the first thought he had when he first saw the man with the dirty-blonde hair that strolled into his house.

The second thought he had was indecipherable. But, when he saw his mother's arms wrapped around the man's, there was one emotion he distinctively remembered feeling.

Disgust.

"W-welcome back…who is that?" His voice came out a bit too odd for his own standards. It was wavering and hesitant. He didn't want to sound like that at all.

"Oh Kaito! Thanks for waiting up so late! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in person since a year ago! You've grown, honey~" Chikage smiled brightly, sizing up her son with pride.

The teen's glance didn't leave the man at his mother's side.

"Oh! Let me introduce you! This is Kapone-san!"

He nodded as he stalked forward, taking his mother's large suitcase in stiff hands.

"Oh….that's nice. It's….a pleasure to meet you."

It was fucking torture.

The man was tall. Kaito barely reached past his chin; his mother barely nears his chest. He was obviously Japanese American, though his facial features showed more American than Japanese.

He was dangerous.

His voice was slightly accented as he spoke in a charming manner. "So you're Kaito-kun, huh? I've heard so much about you! The pleasure's mine."

Good, because Kaito felt no pleasure at all.

He glanced at his mother pointedly; waiting for the explanation he knew he wouldn't be keen on hearing. His heart was beating erratically in slight panic.

What should he expect?

"Oh, that's right. In all my excitement, I forgot to explain! Kai-chan, remember how I told you about my temporary job in the States as a stage manager? Kapone-san owned the building where the play was being performed at. And well…" Her face flushed considerably. In a way that Kaito hadn't seen her do in almost ten years.

He didn't like it.

"We…started dating almost a year ago." Her eyes trailed to stare at the floor, her blush still present.

_Then why haven't you mentioned it to me at all?_

"We've…decided to get married!" She finally blurted out.

Kaito felt the suitcase drop from his slack hands.

_Eh….?_

"M-married?"

_Why? _

"Kai-chan…I'm so sorry for not mentioning it at all. But…you were so attached to Toichi that I couldn't find the right time to tell you. I've put it off until now and…I'm so sorry"

_What makes you think I'm not attached to him anymore? _

She looked near tears and Kapone's hands squeezed her arms reassuringly.

Kaito wanted to chop those filthy hands off then and there.

"We're getting married next week."

"N-next week?!" His voice nearly cracked in incredulity.

Too god damn soon.

Chikage must've seen the conflict expression (yet another failed poker face) and she grabbed his numb hands and squeezed tightly.

"I…know this is hard to accept so suddenly but….it's almost been ten years, Kaito….I…I have to move on…we have to move on…I hope you'll be able to understand.

_Dad was the greatest. He loved us both. Why are we burying his memories like this? Why do we have to move on? _

_Why…must everything change?_

"…..Alright…"

He wasn't alright.

_Didn't you promise…._

She smiled tiredly and hugged him tightly. He stood still and calmly stared at the man watching them silently.

"Thank you for understanding, Kaito. Kapone-san is going to be…family now. He'll be…your stepdad from next Sunday on."

"..Stepdad..." He murmured softly and his eyes never left the taller man.

_The only one you'd love…._

The man moved closer as Chikage pulled away from the embrace. Kaito didn't want that bastard anywhere near him and his mother.

He shouldn't be here.

He wasn't family.

He wasn't his dad.

He will never be.

"Well, I have a feeling that we're going to get along great, Kaito-kun." The man extended his arm and the magician stared at it for a good ten seconds before taking it in his own hand for a tense shake.

He might've imagined it but he swore he heard a soft chuckle that made his hair stand on ends.

He glanced up and his entire body froze and shook in fear.

The look he just saw on his future stepfather's face was only one of his first nightmares to come.

_The only one you'd love….would be dad?_

**Kapone is pronounced: ka-po-ne, in case you're wondering. **

**And there's only one thing I ask of you. Please don't hate on Chikage. The only reason she's marrying this guy is for the sake of my plot lol so blame me not her. And I wouldn't blame her. Toichi died and she has been alone for ten years. It must've been lonely. But I'd imagine Kaito must feel ten times worse. So hate the plot, but I know half of you reading this are sick sadists like me that love Kaito-angst so enjoy it XD **

**And prologue is over. I promise next chapter will be longer. Sorry for the italic confusions, it looked way better in my drawing of the prologue (it's on loose leaf and from six months ago so LOL it's fugly) **

**I might continue this soon if there's enough support and if I get more ideas (though I already have Kapone's motives and background written out neatly) **

**Thanks for reading. I feed on reviews :3 **


End file.
